Sweet, Sweet Victory
Story by Silver :) Rated Normal. 1st book in the The Power Chronicles Powers The Power of Sight The Power of Listener The Power of Subconscious Prologue "I need to go." "Why?" She asked, looking at me with eyes filled with confusion. "It's part of my duty." I sighed, glancing at the mountain. "It's not fair!" She whined. "Lily, it'll be fine." I muttered comfortingly. "Now go home. I'll be back by tomorrow, same as always." I walked to the base of the mountain. The others were already there. The Sight nodded at me, smiling a little. The Hearer ignored me. She was looking at the mountain with a worried expression. I looked at the sky. "It's time." I sighed. The others glanced at me, then nodded. We stood up, and started climbing. I stumbled over a rock. The Sight caught me quickly, but not before I scraped my hands on stone. Wincing, I looked at my hands. A drop of blood rolled down my palm. The Sight's blonde hair whipped in the breeze. "Are you okay?" she asked. I nodded, glancing at The Hearer. Her eyes were shadowed, and she was thinking hard. Her red hair was flying around her shoulders. She was probably the best fighter out of the three of us. She would make a formidable warrior, and a good ally. By the time we reached the top, it was pitch black and stars twinkled in the sky. The Sight walked slowly to the middle. We looked around, searching for our power sources. Suddenly, the ground erupted around us, throwing me to the ground. When I got up, The Sight was studying her orb, blue, while The Hearer was looking at hers, black. I slowly turned, where I knew mine would be. It was bright green. I reached out, and picked it up. I could feel the power, pulsing in it. I gasped as it sunk into my hand, leaving a tingling sensation. The Sight was flexing her hand, like it would come out, and The Hearer was staring at the now empty podium. "We need to go down now." The Sight said, looking at me. I nodded, and The Hearer turned to look at us. "Yes. We must go. We have the rest of our life ahead of us." Her voice was sweet, like honey, but it was melencholy at the same time. We walked back down in the pitch darkness, but it seemed easier. We reached the bottom right before dawn. I nodded goodbye and ran home. I opened the door and raced inside. Lily was asleep, lying on the floor. I smiled and picked her up. I placed her carefully in her bed and looked at her for a moment. Then I backed out of the room and made some coffee. Chapter 1- The Beginning Sipping it, I watched the sun rise. ''Might as well start cooking. ''I thought, opening the fridge and grabbing some eggs. When the eggs were done I picked up a bucket and went outside. I grabbed a footstool and placed it under our tree. I climbed on top of it, reaching up and picking the ripe oranges. When I had a good amount, I picked up the bucket and went back inside, trying not to trip. Once inside, I cut the oranges in half and squeezed them into a pitcher. By the time I finished, I was time to wake Lily. Standing up, I felt a sting of pain. The cut on my hand burned from the orange juice. I turned on the tap and washed my hands under it. Lily swung her feet under her chair. “When you’re done, get dressed for school.” I said, putting eggs on her plate. “I don’t wanna go to school! Everyone hates me!” “What?” I asked sharply, putting down the dishes in the sink. “My class hates me! They think I’m stupid because you’re just my sister not my mom!” “That doesn’t make sense.” I replied, sitting back down. “Yes it does! It’s because you can’t be a room mom and do any school stuff.” Lily wailed. I sighed, and took another sip of coffee. “It doesn’t matter. Just keep your grades and everyone will be friends with you in no time. Remember when you got 105% on the science test?” I jerked my head up when I heard the 7:00 bell. “Quick, get dressed!” I said, jumping up. When Lily was ready to go I gave her the sack lunch and opened the door. She walked out and walked to school, which was a house away. I went into my room, and pulled out my outfit. Then I rummaged around until I found a small little box with a latch on it. Opening it, I looked inside. It was nearly empty. I groaned and sat down. Staring at it, I pulled out its contents. A few dollars, some change, was all that was left. Chapter 2- The Job Pulling on my outfit, a waitress uniform, and headed out. I walked to a restaraunt, The Joint. Chapter 3- The Fight Chapter 4-The Truth Chapter 5- The Power Chapter 6- The Exhibition Chapter 7- The Realization Chapter 8- The Escape Chapter 9- The Fear Chapter 10- The Ultimatum Chapter 11- The Battle Chapter 12- The Loss Chapter 13- The Surprise Chapter 14- The Mountain Chapter 15- The Grand Finale Epilogue